1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing an electrical component and, more particularly, a semiconductor die carrier, and to an apparatus and method for inserting conductive leads into side walls of a substrate that holds a semiconductor die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor dies have numerous applications in the world today. The dies are usually supported in a housing or carrier (also known as a "package") that protects the die and facilitates the connection of the die to a substrate or a board, depending on the application. The carriers often include conductive leads that establish an electrical connection between the semiconductor die and a substrate or board.
Semiconductor die carriers are typically manufactured by molding a plastic housing around a lead frame. The lead frame connects individual leads to maintain their position during molding. The assignee has adopted a different approach to simplify manufacture, improve electrical performance, and reduce cost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,403, for example, describes inserting preformed leads into holes through the carrier housing. As more conductive leads are required for each semiconductor die carrier, the manufacturing process becomes increasingly repetitive and time consuming. The mounting of multiple conductive leads to a single side of a die carrier requires many iterations. Manufacturing time is critical to the profitability of a manufacturing process, especially when that process produces a low-cost, high-volume product.
Conventional lead insertion machines are configured to process a "single size package," i.e., a specific carrier with specific dimensions and containing a specific number of leads. Usually, a different machine is required to accommodate different sized and shaped packages. Further, conventional machines are limited in their adjustability regarding the depth of lead insertion and the spacing between leads along the side walls of the package. In addition, such machines use a bandolier system to supply leads for insertion into a package. In this system, individual leads are carried in a belt called a bandolier. In a bandolier system, the risk of bending or damaging leads either before or during insertion into both the bandolier or the package is very high. Another conventional method of inserting leads involves the manual insertion of the leads. Obviously, this method takes an inordinate amount of time and the leads may be damaged during handling or insertion.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide an economical method of manufacturing a semiconductor die carrier. Also, a need exists for an apparatus that can be used to economically manufacture different sizes and shapes of semiconductor die carriers or other electrical components with external leads. Also, there is a need for an apparatus that can supply and insert leads so that they are not damaged during the insertion process.